


I'll help you study

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [64]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 100 words challenge, 36, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: In the pack, Yuta was the best fit to be a tutor.





	I'll help you study

Yuta was no genius. He hadn't been in education since he was 9, so he wasn't the best person to tutor anyone. At least in a normal person's eyes.  
But in the pack he was the most fit for it. He was good at explaining and knew enough math and grammar to help out Jaemin and the younger ones. He could also teach them some Japanese so that they could brag about it in school. 

That's why when they saw that Jisung had difficulties with math, it was Yuta who sat next to him and said:  
"I"ll help you study."


End file.
